


Don't stop, March on [Including Alt. End]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Pulling his hoodie over his head, Alec continued walking home despite the rain pouring down. His brother and himself had gotten into an argument earlier that day so to let off steam, Alec took a peaceful walk in the middle of the night to clear his mind ; He hated being angry with his brother, and he refused to hold grudges but still felt that the walk wouldn't hurt either way.   
  
Hearing footsteps quicken behind him, he turned into an alleyway but as he turned to look at who had gained ground behind him he felt a hand wrap around his throat as his body was shoved into a brick wall behind him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Seeing a group of four males in front of him, he knew their faces all too well ; They were the same males that made their hatred of Alec and his brother known and they were known to give Alec a shit ton of trouble whenever they could find him alone. "Look what the ally cat drug in." Feeling the grip release from his throat, Alec fell to his knees as his hand held his throat and he tried to regain his breath ; It seemed like only a few seconds before he felt one of the guys stomp their foot into his back.   
  
Taking the opportunity, the four males began to take turns stomping and kicking Alec in his sides, stomach, chest, and occasionally the side of his face ; Alec could've sworn he felt things crackling and popping that shouldn't have been. Groaning in pain instinctively as they paused, he felt himself become picked up by the front of his shirt. Alec cursed himself mentally, and kicked the guy in the stomach in order to have the grip released ; As he started to run, the hood of his jacket got grabbed by one of the other three as they yanked him back and shoved him into the wall yet again.   
  
There was pain flowing through what felt like every part of Alec's body, and he had such a pounding headache but it wasn't clear if it was from the beating he was receiving or if it was naturally occurring. Gritting his teeth as he made eye contact with the male now holding him against the wall, he felt the blade from a pocketknife slide across his cheek deeply. "You know, You two Vyse have always been a pain in my ass. It's time to end that, here and now."   
  
Watching as the "leader" of the group stood up and began walking towards him, Alec grabbed the arm of the current holder and used it to throw him in front of himself as he took off running. 'Maybe if I can just lose them on the way home. There has to be a-' His thoughts were soon interrupted.   
  
Yelling out in pain, Alec's hand reached to hold his stomach as he could feel the slash across his stomach bleeding immensely as he fell back to his knees. His jacket had gotten torn in the whole scuttle, and the knife had cut through his shirt and had left a nice, clean wound ; Looking up, he could see the four males run off as they laughed proudly at their accomplishment. "W-what.."   
  
Trying to process everything that had happened, Alec began to lose feeling in his body as his vision began blurring and fading in and out. His thoughts swirled around, "I've gotta find a way home." "Which way is home from here?" "Why can't I move?" "Why do I... feel.. so cold yet so warm..." Falling into a puddle underneath him, he began thinking of all the things he didn't say that day ; Oh God, what was the last thing he said to Riku? What if Riku thought Alec hated him after that fight? Alec realized it was too late to fix it now. He rolled over onto his back and painfully attempted to pull out his notepad and pen to leave a note for the person who were to find his body, if anyone found it at all before wild animals got to it ; His hand was shaky but he forced himself to write. "I'm.. sorry...Riku..." was all he could write before his arm betrayed him and fell to his side, his pen falling next to him as well as he felt his eyes finally close for the last time. 

 

[Alternate Ending] 

Falling into a puddle underneath him, he began thinking of all the things he didn't say that day ; Oh God, what was the last thing he said to Riku? What if Riku thought Alec hated him after that fight? Alec realized it was too late to fix it now. "N-No.. I can't.. let it end here.." Forcing himself to stand, Alec stumbled to the street and tried to orient his way home. Using part of his jacket, he applied as much pressure as his body would allow against the wound to at least try to make it home. It felt like forever, but Alec knew in the few minutes it took him to get home that his body was wearing down by the second.   
  
He opened the door to his home where his parents and his brother were, and stumbled inside ; Trying to yell out, he wasn't sure if they'd hear him or not. "Mom.. Dad.. Riku..Someone....Any..one.." His eyes closed and he felt himself begin to fall to the floor as he blacked out. 


End file.
